


Ladies Work Together! Fight to Defend Your Honor!

by rosepetalrevolution



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alcohol, Crystal Tokyo Era, F/F, Guns, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetalrevolution/pseuds/rosepetalrevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a ReiNako same-prompt party, with the prompt "It can never happen again."<br/>Rei & Minako face a tough battle in Crystal Tokyo, and turn to some allies for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies Work Together! Fight to Defend Your Honor!

In a frustrating turn of events, Rei could not tell what Minako was thinking. Her psychic powers were now stronger than ever as the result of a new training regimen, and yet she could not read anything from the beautiful woman standing in front of her. “She knew this would happen,” Rei thought to herself angrily, piecing together the evidence of this most devious set up. While she’d had impressive control over her powers since a young age, Rei Hino, the great soldier of fire and passion, could be incapacitated. Only two people knew her weak spot: her Queen and her girlfriend. Rei had thought nothing of it when Minako dutifully kept her wine glass filled throughout the evening, but somehow the soldier without the gift of foresight had known that a time would come when her lover wanted to know something without asking. Haruka had confronted Minako after dinner that night, and while neither of the blonde squad leaders had caused a scene, Rei was certain that their conversation had been tense. Michiru greeted the two Inner Senshi with the same cold demeanor as when they had first met, all those years ago. Drunk and desperate to know what Minako was keeping from her, Rei was quickly growing cranky.

The blonde laughed to herself as they both stumbled down the hill from the Crystal Palace grounds to the cottage that abutted the historic shrine, the place they’d long called home. Even when she had a fair amount to drink, Minako’s balance was impeccable; she avoided a number of close encounters with the ground that evening through what appeared to be nothing more than sheer luck, and Rei envied her ability to wear fantastic heels no matter the occasion. When they reached the house, Rei hung back as Minako pranced up to the front door. Noticing that the hand Rei had been holding was now empty, the blonde goddess swung the door open and pivoted to face her lover, posed with both hands high up on the door frame and her hip swung out to the side. “Careful there, fire starter,” she called out to Rei, who stood glaring from the bottom of their driveway with her hands on her hips. “You’ve had a lot to drink, if you get too mad at me you might spontaneously combust! But I bet there’s one fire that’s safe for me to light…” Minako wiggled her hips and winked saucily, and Rei couldn’t help but laugh. “For a descendent of the actual goddess of love, you sure do need to work on your seduction tactics,” she replied as she carefully climbed the front steps and ran a hand through Minako’s hair, pushing her concerns about the Outer Senshi to the back of her mind. Minako fixed the slipping strap of her partner’s dress and then pulled her close to whisper in her ear: “Descendent? Baby, I’m Aphrodite herself, reincarnated and all yours.” She stole a kiss from the raven-haired maiden and then pulled her inside the house. In a rush, Rei slammed the door and kicked off her shoes, and both women scurried to the bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night had cooled significantly. Rei woke up and carefully untangled herself from her sleeping girlfriend to go to the bathroom. While washing her hands, she thought of her friends; Ami and Makoto had left that night, but would be returning from their honeymoon in only five days. The best word Rei could use to describe the ceremony was ‘warm’ – the quiet warmth of the brides’ love for each other, the remnants of summer heat that made for a perfect evening, the glow of the candles that lit the small chapel on the edge of the Crystal Palace’s grounds, the feeling of Minako’s hand in her own as they stood by the sides of the other Guardian Senshi, their sisters whose love was now sealed under the stars, blessed for the ages. Serenity cried tears of joy, just as she had at every wedding the Senshi attended together. Watching their best friends dance under the stars, Mina had laid her head upon Rei’s shoulder with a sincerity that she usually saved for when they were alone or facing imminent death. “I wish we could stay this way always, Rei,” the blonde woman said. One who hadn’t known the golden haired goddess well would have been fooled by the small smile on her face and a look in her bright blue eyes that resembled pride. Certainly, it seemed that the soldier had no reason to be sad; Crystal Tokyo had enjoyed almost five hundred years of peace, and her life was spent amongst the friends who had become her family.

As Rei walked back to bed, Minako began to whimper. That her partner had nightmares about those things that had not yet come to pass was odd, but Rei had calmed down about it over the past week. She lay down on her side and rested one hand on Mina’s waist, leaning close to whisper in her girlfriend’s ear. “It’s okay, my love. You’re only dreaming. Come back down to this beautiful blue planet, and leave your worries among the stars.” She kissed the blonde’s head, relishing the scent of her hairspray. Still asleep, Minako murmured with slightly slurred speech: “We can’t beat them, Rei-chan. Not without help. Not alone. But we have to win.” The seer pursed her lips and rolled onto her back; staring at the ceiling, she tried to formulate a plan. “How did our roles reverse like this, lovebug? It should be you strategizing, it should be me suffering the nightmares.” Rei pondered her options for hours until the sun began to peek over the horizon.

Minako rolled out of bed and stretched tall as she yawned, wondering where her partner had disappeared to this early on a Saturday. During the week, it was nearly impossible to keep Rei in bed past five o’clock, but weekends were usually characterized by sleeping in, snuggling, and Minako fixing a large breakfast in bed. She caught a whiff of coffee and heard the first pops and sizzles of bacon frying. Her Spartan girlfriend usually needed to be persuaded to indulge in caffeine or red meat, so Minako didn’t know what to think as she quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a sports bra and stepped into her slippers. Upon rounding the corner, she found her dreamy maiden standing over the stove and humming to herself. The kitchen table was covered in papers, and when Minako glanced at Artemis, who was perched in his usual seat awaiting breakfast, he simply shrugged his tiny shoulders and gave the woman a quizzical look.

“Well good morning, spitfire. I must say I’m surprised to see you cooking bacon and eggs, but damn, that apron looks good on you!” Minako wrapped her arms around Rei’s waist and pecked her on the cheek with a grin that crinkled her nose in the way Rei loved best. As though she was imitating her lover’s usual coy demeanor, Rei smiled from one corner of her mouth. “I’ve got a surprise for you, lovebug. I’ve found a solution to the problem that haunts your dreams. I’ll tell you all about it over breakfast.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“AUNTY REI! AUNTY MINAKO!! OPEN UP ALREADY!!” Chibiusa hollered as she stood in the bushes below the front windows of the two elder soldiers’ house. Hotaru stood on the doorstep, hands folded in front of her, trying to ignore her princess’s screeching –they had both grown up a lot over a few hundred years, but there had never been anything small about the Lady’s voice. Two days after Ami and Makoto’s wedding, Chibiusa told Hotaru that they had been invited to tea at Minako and Rei’s house. Hotaru suspected something odd was going on in Crystal Tokyo, as she hadn’t seen Mina at the Outers’ house in quite some time; usually, she could be found sitting on the couch in Haruka’s garage, drinking beer from a can and watching volleyball while her best friend worked on the cars she was always restoring. Hotaru was in no position to reject the invitation, however, as she felt she owed Chibiusa after the last time ‘family entrance practice’ had conflicted with a date. The princess had understood that new wind machines take time to calibrate to Haruka’s exact specifications, but Hotaru knew she’d been disappointed, and didn’t want to let her down again.

As Chibiusa raised a fist to pound on the glass, the curtain on the other side moved just an inch, and a sparkling blue eye peered out. As quickly as it had appeared, the flash of cyan was gone, and Hotaru had been pulled inside through the door, opened just wide enough for her petite frame. Chibiusa stomped through the rose bushes and hopped to the top step, running inside as her raven haired aunt closed the door hurriedly behind her. There were no lights on in Rei and Minako’s front hallway, and the windows had been covered with dark curtains. The house was silent, so unfamiliar to the two teenaged Senshi. The veteran soldiers both held candles and wore all black.

“What the hell is this?” Chibiusa squawked, taking her girlfriend’s hand as the two older women led them down the hall into the dining room. Hotaru squeezed the princess’s hand gently and made a small shushing noise that sounded incredibly similar to her mother’s, a sound that had calmed Chibiusa through the darkest days and stormiest nights of her childhood. As the younger girls shared a tender moment, Minako took advantage of the darkness, surprising the raven haired maiden in front of her with a kiss on the neck and a quick squeeze of her ass. Rei had practiced maintaining her composure well over the years, however, and gestures that once would have startled her were now met with little outward reaction. “I won’t give Mina the pleasure,” she thought to herself. “At least not right now.” When the four ladies reached the inner room of the house, Minako flipped a light switch on and revealed the surprise she and her partner had in store for their young teammates.

The two teenagers gazed in amazement around the game room. No longer did it resemble the comfortable, homey space where all the Senshi gathered for drinks and karaoke each Thursday night. Artemis’s bed and scratching post had been moved out, and the futon had been unfolded and made up with a warm looking quilt and four fluffy pillows. The walls were covered with maps of Crystal Tokyo that had been dotted with push pins of various colors, undoubtedly by the four star Senshi General herself. Hotaru noticed a case of guns in the corner and thanked the goddesses that her eyes were naturally very large, for she did not want to upset her princess. She had overheard Haruka and Michiru discussing Ami’s research into new weaponry in hushed tones, but knew nothing of the progress or purpose of their development. “What in the world is happening here?” the soldier of death thought to herself. Before she had a chance to ask, however, the fire warrior gestured to the unfolded sleeper sofa and asked the girls to sit down.

Chibiusa and Hotaru looked up at their aunts, who now towered over them imposingly as only super-heroine idols widely worshipped as living goddesses can. Rei looked deep in thought, perhaps absorbed in a vision, while Minako’s gaze shifted back and forth between the two seated girls. Finally the blonde woman spoke, her voice low and ominous in a way that always signaled trouble for the Senshi.

“Ladies, we have called you here today for a very important, secret mission. That’s right, Hotaru, a mission. I trust you have been trained well in the nature of such duties?” Hotaru nodded slowly as her papa’s voice echoed in her brain. In the years of peace that had fallen upon Crystal Tokyo, her family spoke little of missions, and Hotaru had been thankful for it. For Minako, the leader of the Guardian Senshi and the team’s primary strategist, to have recruited her for a quest was enough to convince Hotaru that something was seriously wrong in the peaceful world they had worked so hard to build up from the rubble of catastrophe. Rei remained completely still, practicing the new levels of seeing her training allowed her to reach. Through her mind’s eye, she watched Hotaru and Chibiusa from a bird’s eye view as they processed the reasons for which they might have been summoned, the missions that could require secret planning separate from the other Senshi. So little did they know about the timeless battle into which they would soon enter. Rei also watched Minako, who was never sexier than when she assumed the role of leader. The blonde wore destiny well, even if she did have a tendency to overstate the drama of it all.

Hotaru noticed that her beloved bunny was breathing slow and deep, trying to control a fear that was just beginning to grow inside her. Minako saw it too, and her face softened as she reached out a hand to her most precious niece. Before she could comfort the girl, however, Rei’s hand grabbed her wrist. Without opening her eyes or moving another muscle, the seer spoke: “Usagi Small Lady Tsukino, heir to the throne of Crystal Tokyo and champion guardian Sailor Moon, please believe me when I say that there is no need to be frightened. I have foreseen that which will soon come to pass, and your greatness as a warrior and leader will shine throughout the heavens. No danger will come of you, so long as we are around.” Rei opened her eyes and smiled softly; Mina recognized the look as one shared frequently with the Queen when her stoic guardian thought no one else could see. “Please, trust in my vision and trust in yourself, my most darling one.”

Chibiusa exhaled forcefully, and tilted her chin up to look her aunt in the eye. With her lips pressed tightly together and a small furrow in her brow, the pink-haired soldier nodded curtly, and her companions breathed a sigh of relief. In truth, Rei worried less about the upcoming battle and more about the meetings that would precede it, the one they found themselves in at the moment in particular. She shared a knowing look with her partner, and reached for her hand. “Are you sure this is the way to go about this, Mina?” Rei thought to herself. The general plan had been hers, but Minako had taken it upon herself to draw up the agenda for this first team meeting, and Rei knew she had reason to be worried. As though she could hear her girlfriend’s thoughts – which Rei knew to be impossible based upon the number and kind of squabbles they found themselves in regularly – Minako grinned widely.

“Good, Chibiusa, glad to have you on board. Hotaru, you in?” Minako’s spunk and enthusiasm had always seemed a strange match for Rei’s quiet ways, but the Senshi had learned that their leader was always one to smile in the face of a challenge and laugh at the prospect of death. Hotaru nodded grimly, and Minako’s cunning eyes lit up as only hers could. “Excellent. Shall we begin, my hellcat?” she asked, turning to watch the embarrassment spread across her lover’s face like the fire she alone commanded. Rei shot Minako a piercing look, but only knew that this was the beginning of the slow, subtle foreplay that the Goddess of Love enjoyed so much. Tucking away such thoughts for later, Rei nodded in agreement, acting as if her face was not all flushed and her voice had not caught in her throat.

Minako spoke solemnly: “The Elder Senshi are divided upon an issue of the utmost importance. Two days ago, Rei saw a vision in the fire of Makoto and Ami forming an alliance with your mama and papa, Hotaru. We fear our disagreement with them will likely come to a head soon, and we need your help to… persuade them that our methods and skills are superior.” The two girls looked up at Minako in horror as Rei walked quietly across the room to the gun cabinet. Unlocking it, she grabbed two large rifles that looked futuristic even by Crystal Tokyo’s standards. As she distributed the strange weapons, Minako pointed to the maps on the wall. “We have a long few days of strategizing ahead of us, ladies, and it’s no longer safe for you to leave this house. You’ll be sleeping here.” Minako gestured to the futon, which the girls had slept on countless times throughout their youth, as sleepovers with Aunties Minako and Rei had been a favorite weekend activity. “Chibiusa,” the golden haired guardian continued, “Your mother knows that you are staying with us, and will be telling your father of your temporary absence in a manner that far exceeds my capacity for dealing with him. She’s disappointed that she couldn’t join our mission but, alas, she is needed in a role that only she can fill, to watch over her prettiest, most beloved guardians as we fight for our honor. As for you, Hotaru, we figure that it will take all three of your parents at least 60 hours to determine that you are not, in fact, at home.” Minako smiled mischievously; she had told Ruka that the new house was far too large, but the golden warrior had been stubbornly focused on pleasing her wife rather than listening to the rational wisdom of her best friend. Now that things had reached this point, that the friendships shared between the two leaders and the two seers had come to such blows as this, Minako reveled in the opportunity Haruka’s excess provided.

Rei had drawn close to Minako, slipping her arm around the blonde’s waist to snap her out of her vengeful daydream. The fire senshi’s face remained solemn, and her serious demeanor brought her girlfriend back to earth. Chibiusa and Hotaru’s eyes met, and both showed their fear and confusion at what was happening to the peaceful world around them, to their family that had been through so much together. “Will you two stop making eyes at each other and get to the point already!?” Chibiusa yelped in frustration. Inhaling deeply, Minako bent down to one knee, her shining blue eyes now only a little lower than her guests’.

“Long ago,” she began, “So long ago that neither of you could possibly remember, a terrible battle raged. We fought valiantly, Rei and I. We gave it everything we had to protect the thing that mattered most in that moment. But… Our efforts were not enough. Our treasure was stolen from us and our pride destroyed. The opponent was too strong, and we were defeated. This…” Minako looked down to the ground, and the younger girls leaned in closer to her, intrigued by this legend that had never before been passed down.

Rei rubbed Minako’s back and hunkered down next to her partner, kissing her gently on the cheek before turning her gaze to the girls. “You understand, don’t you? It can never happen again. We must defend the pride of the beautiful soldiers, and you are the only allies we can now trust.” Hands gripped tightly, the two elders stood tall once more. Chibiusa leapt to her feet to join them, overtaken by love for her aunts and a desire to avenge their stolen glory. Hotaru looked into the face of the other three women, and although she did not understand fully, rose from her seat.

With all four guardians standing, the scene was set. “PREPARE THE INITIATES,” Minako bellowed, as Rei held up an unlit torch. With a snap of her fingers, the lights left the room and a large flame appeared. The two women loomed above the frightened girls who wondered whether the passage into adulthood had been this intense for all the Senshi who’d come before them. Rei began to chant in an unfamiliar language, her voice low and growling. Chibiusa and Hotaru fell backward on the unfolded futon, frantically scooting backward and clutching each other close. Hotaru actually considered reaching for her lip rod, as she knew the appearance of the glaive would stop these two in her tracks. But before she could slip her hand into her pocket, Minako began to speak: “Great guardian soldiers of old, today we carry on your noble traditions. Two new warriors are prepared to enter into this eternal battle, ready to fight for the valor and honor of truest victory. Share your strength with them now across time, make them one with each other so that they might never be torn asunder! Great Goddess Serenity, pass your power on to this child, the next in your noble line! Guard her and her dearest companion as they join the side of righteousness and assist us in our never-ending fight!” From behind her, Minako drew her Holy Sword. Resting it in front of her with one hand on its hilt, she turned to the beloved fire maiden on her right. Rei placed one hand over Minako’s, the only hand she wished to hold for the rest of eternity, and smiled at the beautiful maiden beside her. Chibiusa swallowed her fear of the scene that lay before her, rose from the futon, and placed her hand on top of her Aunts’ as an equal, a teammate. Hotaru was not far behind, and at last the four Senshi were bound as one through the eternal blessing of ancient soldiers.

“You will help us in our quest, then?” Minako asked, solemn and sincere.

“Of course,” the quietest soldier replied. “Of course we will help you. But Minako, no, General Venus, what exactly is our mission?”

Blue eyes met violet as Rei and Minako looked at each other as if they were lost in a dream. Chibiusa slid closer to Hotaru, heavily impacted by the emotions her aunts displayed…

Immediately, the lights came back on above the quartet; Chibiusa caught a glimpse of Artemis shaking his head as he jumped down from the table by the light switch and slunk out of the room. Then, slowly, grins crept across the older women’s faces. They both turned to the girls, steely cunning glinting in Minako’s eyes and a fiery competitiveness emanating from Rei. Leaning close, the elder Senshi revealed their plans to their new comrades.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sighing audibly, the Queen moved to the center of the partial ring formed by her soldiers on what would soon become a raging battlefield. Rei knew that Serenity was tired of being kept off the front lines, that she wanted, and certainly deserved, to be out here with the rest of them. Her destined role had been determined by those original guardians who had begun the millennia-old tradition, though. Without her playing her part, none of this would even be possible. The fire Senshi’s eyes met those of her oldest, dearest friend, and she nodded in assurance to the petite blonde ruler. It was time to begin.

Minako could hear Serenity rambling off the ceremonial pep talk that always preceded these sorts of things. Shifting her weight anxiously from side to side, the general gripped the muzzle of her gun tightly as she sized up their new teammates. In a few short days of training, the princess had really come into her own. Hotaru’s swiftness and carefully thought out moves made her a natural, and the quiet young soldier had been surprised by the ease of wielding a weapon that was appropriately sized for her small frame. The fight would be difficult, there was no doubt about that. Age-old alliances would be tested, but new bonds would emerge from the rubble of the impending battle. Minako looked to her left at her partner, whose eyes remained focused on the Queen with the same intensity as during those devastating wars of their youth. Though Minako’s dedication to Serenity had never once faltered, Rei’s commitment as a guardian was unparalleled, strengthened by her intimate friendship with the Queen, one of the longest-lasting testaments to the continued presence of Usagi Tsukino within the regal matriarch. Minako smiled and thought upon her admiration for the fire guardian, from whom she had learned about strength and passion, to whom she had taught confidence and courage.

Out of the corner of her eye, Minako noticed a fluttering of rose petals. Haruka and Michiru had finally arrived, and while their entrance lacked none of their usual flair, the two Outer Senshi wore grave faces. Sailor Neptune’s eyes scanned the arena, while her partner’s attention had been diverted by the surprising presence of her daughter alongside Minako, Rei, and the Princess. The general’s hunches had been correct – it seemed that Haruka had not anticipated the formation of such an alliance, and her eyes narrowed as she turned to face Minako.

“This will be the last time you defy me, Tenoh!” Minako shouted, knowing just what to say to rile up the leader of the Outers. Makoto, Ami, and Michiru looked on gravely as Haruka drew her own rifle and stared down Venus. Serenity closed her eyes, and rose into the air as a pillar of crystal materialized under her. Jagged formations of quartz and gemstone shot up out of the ground, obscuring all the Senshi from one another. Only Rei and Minako had been left unseparated, and the graceful maiden gave her girlfriend’s hand a quick squeeze before she retreated deep into the crystalized forest.

Minako closed her eyes and chuckled to herself softly. From this day forward, there would be a new champion in town. The Crystal Tokyo Lesbian Laser Tag trophy would look so good on the mantle of the home that she and Rei had built. It was time for them to claim their rightful destiny.


End file.
